Split Second
by Kimmoboy
Summary: As one of the anicent zoidians was killed, the barrier which protected the Republic and the Empire from Adam, known as the Reaper of Zi, was lifted. Only the warrior who defeated Hiltz can stop him. Read & Review Please.
1. Story of Adam Prologue

Split Second  
  
Cp 1: Story of Adam (Prologue)  
  
The Zoid Eve was the mother of Zoids. It's was hidden, below the surface of Zi, bidding it's time. Adam, though was known that it lived, with it's devastating powers much more powerful as the Deathsaurer, unleashed in the cities, the Helic and the Guylos Empire was still away from its harm. Prozen, who was known to be destroyed for 4 years, was defeated again by an ancient zoidian named Hiltz. Hiltz was destroyed too, by a warrior named Van Flyheight. Now as one of the zoidian was gone, the barrier that protected Helic and Guylos shifted, making Adam to terrorize the cities. Now the time has come. . .  
  
Van was riding his liger in the meadow fields. His liger, the Blade Liger has seen its better days. Meanwhile, Van was going to his sister's place. 'Hey, Liger. Need some rest?' Asked Van. The liger growl in agreement. Van came out and so his organoid, Zeke. Van was pleasantly lying down the grass when an explosion came out of a nearby town. 'What the? Zeke! Let's go and check!' Van hopped on the liger and arrived at the town. It was completely destroyed and smothered by ash and snow. What has happened? There can't be a Fire AND a blizzard, Van thought. He looked around for any survivors, but he couldn't see a person's bone or anything.  
  
'Hey, Maria!' Van yelled as he arrived at his home. 'Hi, Van!' Came a voice in the sewing room. 'I haven't seen you for 3 years!' 'Well, I was busy you know.' Replied Van. 'I know. You want lunch or anything?' Maria replied. 'No thanks.' Van replied and suddenly, a roar erupted outside of his house. What's that? Van ran out and saw an organoid, as big as 7x he original size blowing every home into thin air with its Particle Cannon. Particle Cannon? Van thought. But no weapon is THIS powerful, is it? Van hopped to the Liger and Zeke fused with it.  
  
'LET'S GO, ZEKE!'  
  
End Chapter 


	2. Close Call

Chapter 2: Close Call  
  
Adam spotted the Blade Liger. It shot a Charged Particle Cannon at Him. 'Left Blade damaged 78% percent. That was a close call, Zeke.' Zeke didn't answer. Instead, it gave a sudden jerk. 'Rare Hertz. I knew it. Pulse Guard Enabled.' Zeke woke up. It gave a Roar and started shooting Adam. It did some damage, but recovered instantly. 'Regeneration device? Ok. Zeke, switch to AG-55 Barrel Gun.' But even so, it started recovering again. Van punched on the main board. 'Dammit! Zeke! Get ready for the Blade Attack.'  
  
The Blade Liger stared to run and spread its blades. Adam shot a Charged particle Cannon at him. ' Energy Shield, Zeke!' The Shield saved them from the Beam, but the Liger went off course. Van was stunned 'Man, that thing is strong! Ok Zeke! Use the Heavy Shield Pierce rifle aimed at his eye!' Zeke fiddled the blade's gun type and maneuvered though the Particle Beam and shot it's eye. 'Bulls-eye!' Adam roared and its left eye glowed in deep blood red. 'Zeke, stand your ground...' Then, suddenly, the earth shook and released a surge of molten lava at them. 'ZEKE! LOOK OUT!'  
  
The Liger avoided it narrowly, with it's left leg completely incinerated. 'Left Leg system frozen. That's going to cut our speed 25%. Ok. Get your boosters ready.' Zeke growled, but it somehow fell down. An alert sign came on screen. 'Wake up Zeke! WAKE UP!' Van screamed in horror as Adam trampled slowly at them. 'ZEKE!' Van shouted. Then, the Liger stood up and threw itself at Adam. It's hit the left eye but it slashed at his right arm completely off. We are done for, Van thought. Good-bye Maria. I tried to save the village. Goodbye Fiona, Take good care of yourself. Goodbye Irvine. Hope you earn a lot of money. Goodbye Moonbay. I hope you make a new song. Goodbye Zeke. I hope... I do not know. I hope you go heaven with me. Then, the Liger jumped and ran for it. 'What?' Van jumped up. The Liger's speed grew to 300km/h. 'NO! ZEKE! YOU'LL KILL US!' But Zeke kept speeding up, but Adam soon caught up with them. It's eye recovered, and it's right eye glowed with blue, and blizzard started to hold them back. 'OH NO YOU DON'T!' Van enabled the Liger's blades. The Liger started to pierce the blizzard. Then, a wave of fire lunged at them. 'CRAP!' Van turned sharply, which made the Liger crash. Then, Adam slashed at it, ripping the blades. Then it stamped on the Liger. 'ARGH! Zeke, hold on!' Zeke avoided the last stomp, but the lava hit him. The Right leg melted off, and the command system froze. 'SHIT! I got to get out!' The Blizzard started to frost the Liger. Then, the Liger completely cut out, exploding the main computer. Adam charged up a Particle Cannon. NOW it's it. We are Soooo gonna die. Adam shot the Particle Cannon.  
  
Zeke roared, and with the last of his strength, he grabbed Van and escaped. The Wind Colony was destroyed. Van was Unconscious and Adam started to head to Guylos Empire. And the Liger was completely destroyed with it's Zoid core smashed to bits. 


	3. Story of a boy

Split Second  
  
Chapter 3: Story of a boy  
  
The Blade Liger slowly turned to stone as Zeke fled. Adam roared and then flew away. Zeke managed to save Van but because he was tired, he couldn't go very far.  
  
Windmill ruins, that's where he was going to. As soon as he arrived at the place where the shield liger was resurrected, he fell and then last of his power ran out.  
  
'4 elements...'  
  
'Fire, ice, light and shadow...'  
  
'But one, has the power of 4.'  
  
Van woke up, and he found himself in the foot of the ruins. 'Van, Flyheight.' He whispered. But then he heard a mysterious voice in the ruins. 'Van,' He replied. 'Van is my name. Your name is........'  
  
'Musca...'  
  
Van sat up. He saw Zeke, burnt black. 'Zeke... What happened...?' He remembered everything from the Wind colony, Adam, and the destruction from it. 'Zeke, why did you bring me here?' Then he heard a voice. 'Come... here.' The voice slowly attracted Van. 'I don't know why I have to go... But it feels like I have no choice.' He entered the ruins. 'This is where I met Fiona and Zeke.' As he drew nearer, the voice said, 'No, not there. In here.' Van saw another passageway. It lead to a completely different way.  
  
'One shall bring death, destruction and despair.....'  
  
'The Brother of Deathsaurer, and the sons of the monster...'  
  
'When the Light and the Shadow fights, despair invades,'  
  
'Causing 4 types of Monsters to roam Zi...'  
  
****************  
  
The Story of Musca.  
  
Musca POV  
  
I was 7 years old. There was chaos in our land. Alisi Lynette has escaped to the Ruins. My parents are trying to fight the Deathsaurer off. 'Go with Lynette! You must get out!' My parents replied. 'No! I want to fight with you!' I shouted.  
  
'No! It's too dangerous!'  
  
'But, Mum-'  
  
'Musca, go with Alisi and you will survive. Fighting here is useless. We are only trying to save you. Now go!' I wept. I couldn't leave my parents. But I knew I had no choice. I followed Alisi. Pulse was waiting for me. He merged with the Shield Liger and took me to the pods. 'I've been waiting for you.' Alisi Lynette was faced me. She and Paltzer were standing next to a preservation pod. 'We haven't got much time.' Then an earthquake started. 'Hurry! Go!' I went in the pod. I saw Alisi running towards the other side of the temple. Pulse was outside. He tried to pull off the Deathsaurer. He managed to get out when it struck the Shield Liger. He got in the pod next to me. After that I knew no more.  
  
**************  
  
Van saw a pod. Instead of Green, It was glowing Blue. He opened it. He saw an organoid. It was pure gold and looked like a cat. It woke up. Then, it screeched, trying to break the smaller pod.  
  
'Open it.'  
  
'Ok.' Van pressed the button, and saw a boy, a lot like van, with blonde hair and Green eyes. 'What's your name?' Van asked.  
  
Then he replied.  
  
'My name is Musca.'  
  
P.S: How do you italic font stories in fanfiction.net? 


	4. The prophecy and the Liger Zero

Split Second  
  
Chapter 4: The Prophecy and the Liger Zero  
  
Fiona was working at the Sandune River Laboratory. She and Dr.D were studying the ancient zoids. 'How's the observation going, Fiona?' Dr.D came back from the ruins. He had a blueprint of a zoid. 'It's going on schedule. What is hat your holding Dr?' Dr.D was silent for a moment. 'You will find out soon.'  
  
At night, Fiona was making coffee when a sound echoed in the ruins.  
  
'4 elements...'  
  
'Fire, ice, light and shadow...'  
  
'But one, has the power of 4.'  
  
'One, the father of zoids, shall bring the message as soon as the barrier is broken.'  
  
'When Light and Shadow Fights, the golden organoid, shall roar and merge one of the two organoids into a zoid, zoid that will practically able to destroy the Milky Way and Zi.'  
  
'That is when the sons, known as Berserkers will roam across two planets.'  
  
'One will be known as an X. The Other will be known as Y. And the last one will be known as Z. 3 will fuse to make an Ultimate X.'  
  
Fiona heard and repeated these words. She gasped and then fainted.  
  
**********  
  
Van POV  
  
'My name is Van.' I replied. I was staring at the boy. He was able to know his identity, unlike Fiona. 'Who is this?' I asked. Looking at the Golden Organoid. 'That's Pulse. He was able to save Alisi and me from the Deathsaurer. He also managed to live though a Particle Beam.' I was amazed. He knew Fiona. 'How do you know her? Alisi Lynette.' He looked at me. It felt like he saw right through me.  
  
'She was my guardian. She helped me from Danger and nursed me when I was young. My parents were afraid because when I was alone, I was defenceless. Then, one day, we were celebrating to Zoid Eve. But the zoid we were making was activated. It was too strong to control. My parents told me to go with Alisi Lynette. I was in that pod and she went in the other room. I saw Pulse fighting the zoid. But it was useless. It burnt the Liger but Pulse survived, as I told you.'  
  
Musca swayed his head and shivered. 'Here.' I got some spare clothes and handed it to him. 'It's Winter, so it will be cold, even in a desert.' I saw the organoid again, and remembered. 'Zeke!' He ran outside and saw the organoid, which recovered to full health. 'Thank god you're all right.' Musca caught up. 'Paltzer?' He looked at Zeke. 'Is his name Paltzer?' I was confused. 'Yes. But I think he likes Zeke better.' Musca smiled, and then swayed again like he was drunk. Then he fainted.  
  
*********  
  
'Fiona.'  
  
'Wake up, Fiona.'  
  
Fiona opened her eyes. She saw Dr.D, but he was very grim. There was bags in his eyes and is mouth was not in a smile. 'I have terrible news Fiona.' Fiona sat up. She saw the vision. She gasped. 'What's the matter?' He replied. 'N-nothing.' She had a sudden head cold. 'What's the matter, Dr.?'  
  
'The Wind Colony is destroyed.' Fiona gasped. 'And?' She knew there was more news than that. 'Van was going there for a visit to his sister. Then, an assault erupted but Van was able to held back the Assaulter so the villagers can evacuate. All of them was safe, but Van is... gone. We couldn't find him over the rubble. The Blade Liger was the only thing left of him.' Fiona lied back down. She saw the vision and the prophecy. 'By the way,' Dr.D showed Fiona a tablet. 'I found these writings, but I could not decipher them. Can you tell me what it says?' Fiona looked at the writing. She read it aloud.  
  
'Helic and Guylos have been protected by a mystical shield that had protected these 2 major empires from Adam. But as the shield began to weaken, 4 monsters were able to break through the shield. So the Zoid Eve began to choose 4 zoidians and their descendants that shall protect the Empires. '  
  
'But if one of these zoidians are slaughtered, the barrier shall be neutralized, causing Adam to freely destroy these towns. Soon, Light and Shadow will fight causing an impact of the golden Organoid, to fuse either one of them. But the cost is great for it will destroy both Zi and the Milky Way.'  
  
'One who can beat these are the person who defeated the Zoidian. He and his Silver Zoid will vanquish these beast of uttermost terror.' Fiona looked up and stared at the sky. 'If Van is alive, we might be able to save planet Zi, but if he really is dead, then Zi will be doomed forever! Oh, Van, please be alive. Please...'  
  
***********  
  
'All right! Roasted Calamari is in da bag! Want some?' Van was cooking squid. Musca woke up, and Van heard his stomach rumbling. 'Sure.' Van passed a Calamari to him. Musca bit it. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!' He spat out the Calamari he was eating. 'Haha. You forgot to blow on it.' Musca frowned. 'But it doesn't do anything!'  
  
'Yes, it does.'  
  
'No, because it all depends on the weather. Right now, the temperature is 14ºc. So the temperature decreases the heat and it releases out of the Calamari, and it'll cool quickly-' Van got a Tape and put it on his mouth. 'Ok, ok. Don't eat it if you don't want to.'  
  
Van and Musca slept in the ruins. Van was asleep, but Musca was wide-awake. He was thinking of something. He didn't see the Liger outside. He then knew something happened. Something terrible. 'Van!' Van jumped. 'HEY! GIMME THAT PAPAYA!' Then he saw Musca. 'MUSCA YOU SNEAK! YOU STOLE MY PAPAYA!'  
  
'I didn't-'  
  
'YES YOU DID!'  
  
'No, I-'  
  
'LAIR!'  
  
'VAN! SHUT UP FOR A BIT!' Van felled asleep. Musca stared at him. Then he got some pans and banged them. 'AHHH!! Hey, Musca. Wassup?'  
  
'Where is the Shield Liger?' Van stared. He thought for a bit, then answered, 'It's destroyed.' Musca was frozen for a moment. A tingle came to his spine. 'How?' Van closed his eyes. He breathed deep for a moment, ad said, 'I got destroyed by a Large Organoid.' Musca spoke quietly. 'Adam.' Van looked up. 'What?' 'Adam. He destroyed it, didn't he? He looked like Shade. It's a black organoid that looks like a dragon.' 'It's Shadow now. He belongs to my rival.' Van got up and boiled some water. Musca continued on. 'Anyway, he looks like Shadow but he has Blue and Red eyes. And there's a crest on his chest.' Van put some tealeaves in the water. 'Yeah, that's' it. Anyway, why?' Musca looked at Pulse, then Zeke. 'I can resurrect it.' Van stopped what he was doing 'What?' 'I can, restore the Shield Liger to full strength and even higher.'  
  
****************  
  
Van brought Musca (with a bit of help from Zeke and Pulse) to the Ruins of the Wind Colony. 'What happened here?' Then he ran to his home. 'Maria! Are you alright?' No answer. 'Oh my god! They're dead! Dead! DEEAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD!!!!!' Then he heard Fiona's voice. 'Van, they are not dead. They managed to escape when you were holding the monster back.' Van got up. 'Fiona?' No answer. 'Hey! Is this it?' Musca pointed at the Blade Liger. 'Yeah, that's it.' Musca examined it. 'Boy, it's a blade liger. Zeke must've done something to it. With a little help from someone.' Van smiled. 'Yeah. Fiona helped him.' Musca looked at Pulse again. 'I can make it stronger, and strong enough to beat Adam.' Van was amazed. 'Cool. Can you do I now?' Musca hesitated for a moment. 'Yes, but I need one more thing. The Blood of the person who defeated another ancient Zoidian.' Van got his knife and cut himself. Blood started dripping out of his palm. 'Here you go.' Van handed the blood in a small tube. 'Thanks. Huh, so YOU defeat the Zoidian?' 'Yeah. I think his name was Hiltz.' 'Okay. Pulse, you ready?' Pulse meowed in agreement. Cords flung out of it. It wrapped around Musca ad he flew in the Liger. Zeke got up and gone in it too. 'I'm gonna be soooooooo lonely.'  
  
****************  
  
(2 days later)  
  
Fiona began to be sick. She stopped eating and she was paler than normal. She was lying on a bed. Dr. D was worried and then asked Fiona. 'Fiona, is Van alive?' Fiona sat up. 'That... I don't know. There is a presence a the Wind Colony that a huge amount of Energy is reacted.' Dr. D began to think. 'How much energy?' Fiona began to think too. 'As much energy to evolve.' Dr. D stood up. 'That's brilliant!' Fiona looked up. 'Why?' Dr. D looked at Fiona. 'If the Blade Liger did evolve, that means Zeke must've be in it! And Zeke wouldn't do that if Van is dead!' Fiona leered her eyes. 'Are you sure?' Dr. D shouted. 'WHA? OF COURSE I'M SURE! Well, not about my theory that is...' He coughed and said, 'Look Fiona. Have A lie-down. I'm doing something somewhere and if you need me, call Lieutenant Herton. She will call me.' Dr. D left. Fiona lied down the bed. I hope Van's alive. Dr. D thinks he is.  
  
****************  
  
(2 more days later)  
  
The Liger began morphing. The colour changed from Blue to Silver. The Blades were disappearing and then the Liger was completely transformed. Musca came out. He looked at the zoid, Zeke and then Pulse. He spoke.  
  
'Welcome. Liger Zero.' 


End file.
